Victorias
by Harumaki03
Summary: Con el paso de los años, el desarrollo de su amistad y luego relación, había aprendido a disfrutar de las pequeñas victorias personales contra ella mientras buscaba obtener el reconocimiento a su comida. SoRina/SouEri Week 2017 Day #5: Victory.


**Shokugeki no Sōma**

 **—Victorias—**

 **Summary:** Con el paso de los años, el desarrollo de su amistad y luego relación, había aprendido a disfrutar de las pequeñas victorias personales contra ella mientras buscaba obtener el reconocimiento a su comida.

 **Nota:** Escrito hecho para la semana **SouEri/SoRina 2017** que se inició en **Tumblr**. Cuyo _prompt_ es **Victory** (Victoria). Disfruten.

 **-/-/-**

Yukihira Sōma se conocía por ser una persona un tanto revoltosa, amable, buen amigo, bromista y competitivo.

 _Muy_ competitivo, a pesar de que tratara de ocultar dicho hecho.

No existía reto que le fuese propuesto que rechazara y era terco en demasía. Así que aunque no mostrará de forma abierta su competitividad, cuando se ponía en ello, sus ojos dorados brillaban en emoción y ansias de victoria.

Y siendo tan competitivo, también venía de la mano el factor en cómo se tomaba una derrota.

Sōma _odiaba_ perder. En realidad, era muy mal perdedor pero podía disimular muy bien delante de los demás.

Pero ya luego en la privacidad de su habitación refunfuñaba y pensaba en qué pudo haber hecho distinto para asegurar la victoria o qué podría hacer si la oportunidad se presentará de nuevo.

Por eso, cuando _ella_ rechazó su comida en su examen de transferencia se quedó de piedra. Y por lo amarga que le había resultado dicha _derrota_ cuando la encontró después del discurso de inauguración de su primer año de preparatoria, hizo aquella promesa.

Esa en la que juró que algún día haría que esa boca con una lengua divina dijeran las palabras " _delicioso_ " al probar su comida.

Y aún hoy seguía intentándolo.

Había hecho que ella probará distintos platillos por diversidad de motivos y nunca salió un halago sobre la comida, al contrario. Pero en lugar de sentirse mal, como era costumbre, aprendía de los errores, corregía y mejoraba. Había aprendido a tomar sus derrotas contra ella de forma distinta.

No como una derrota en sí, sino como una oportunidad de mejorar. Y la búsqueda de mejorar una y otra vez lo había hecho alcanzar cimas que jamás imaginó.

Así que si lo pensaba, las derrotas contra ella, le habían ofrecido victorias impensables.

Con el paso de los años, el desarrollo de su amistad y luego relación, había aprendido a disfrutar de las pequeñas victorias personales contra ella mientras buscaba obtener el reconocimiento a su comida por parte de ella.

 **-/-/-**

Nakiri Erina detuvo la lectura de su libro por un momento y volvió sus ojos en dirección a su p-prometido _(en serio, a veces ella se preguntaba cómo rayos eso había pasado)_ que miraba con las noticias con aire somnoliento.

Podía entenderlo, había estado viajando mucho últimamente, ayudando al chef Shinomiya con su nuevo restaurante en España y luego había viajado a Brasil por invitación del reconocido chef Alex Atala a un festival de comida local.

Apenas había llegado esa tarde a Japón y, por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo, lo había extrañado un montón.

Pero parecía que él a ella no y eso la tenía… un poco molesta. Quizá era porque la tenía mal acostumbrada, pero estaba habituada a tener que soportar sus abrazos de oso y besos sorpresivos en exceso cuando tenían mucho tiempo sin verse, el cual era el caso en este momento, y ese no había sido el comportamiento.

Más bien se sentía como que estaba enfurruñada porque su pareja no la estaba mimando y el mero pensamiento solo la hacía sentir más molesta.

Ella no era ninguna mimada. Con el ceño fruncido, vio que él cambiaba el canal con algo parecido a la pereza y dejó unos cartoons.

Erina negó suavemente con su cabeza y resoplando por lo bajo, trató de concentrarse en la lectura de su libro.

Sōma acaricio el puente de su nariz de forma distraída mientras la miraba de reojo, tratando de contener la sonrisa que sus labios querían esbozar.

Percibió que ella bajó el libro de nuevo y fijo sus dorados ojos al frente, pretendiendo estar viendo la televisión.

—Oh, por Dios —ella pareció recordar algo desagradable por su tono al decir aquellas palabras—. ¡Ya sé lo que estas haciendo! —con su mejor expresión de falsa confusión, el pelirrojo volvió su cabeza hacia su novia.

—¿Ver la televisión? —cuestionó, un tanto dubitativo.

—Vamos, deja el acto Yukihira-kun —ella giro la mitad de su cuerpo en dirección a él —es por lo que dije antes de irte, ¿verdad?

—Dijiste muchas cosas antes de irme —respondió Sōma, poniendo el televisor en silencio y alzando sus cejas de forma descarada.

Erina se mordió la cara interna de su mejilla. Ese hombre era insufrible pero tenía una _maldita_ buena memoria y sabía que no dejaría pasar la ocasión de hacerla sentir apenada.

—Sobre que n-no te extrañaría para nada —murmuró y vio como los labios de él se estiraban en una sonrisa maliciosa (¡ _descarado_!).

—Oh, te referías a eso —se encogió de hombros —realmente lo había olvidado —dijo ladeando su cabeza mientras hacía que su labio inferior sobresaliera sobre el superior.

Él estaba actuando, lo sabía. Erina quiso golpearse mentalmente, ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Era de esperar que Sōma, siendo quien era, la hiciera tragarse sus palabras de la forma que mejor entendiera.

 _Bendito_ momento en que se le ocurrió decirle ante su " _te extrañaré_ " que ella no lo haría, porque él estaría de regreso dentro de nada, cosa que no sucedió.

Bien, ¡bien! Había sido su _tsunderismo_ hablando en aquél momento y claro esta, que en cuanto lo había visto alzar su ceja de forma incrédula antes de soltar una risilla y encogerse de hombros con algo parecido al cansancio, se había arrepentido inmediatamente.

—Esto no es justo, Yukihira-kun —bufó, sintiéndose avergonzada al saber porqué la actitud de él, vergüenza que se reflejó en sus mejillas.

—Pero yo no he dicho nada, Nakiri —sacudió la cabeza —fuiste tú quien dijo que no me extrañaría. Y si no me extrañaste, tampoco extrañaste mis- —y fue cortado de forma abrupta, por los cálidos labios de ella sobre los suyos.

Erina había dejado el libro a un lado y había tomado el rostro de Sōma entre sus manos, buscando sus labios con añoranza. En cuanto sintió los labios del pelirrojo estirarse sobre los suyos en una sonrisa, sabía que había hecho _justamente_ lo que él esperaba.

—Apuesto a que me extrañaste tanto que dormías con mi almohada —murmuró él, un tanto burlón.

—N-no te la creas tanto —ella alejó su rostro del de Sōma —y q-quita esa sonrisa petulante de tu cara o dormirás en el sofá —espetó.

Y viéndola así, toda sonrojada y apenada mientras trataba de mostrar indiferencia, no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas y estirar sus brazos para rodearla y pegarla a su pecho.

—¡O-oye…!

—Te extrañé —dijo, apoyando su mejilla contra la coronilla de ella. Erina había dejado de pretender luchar contra la prisión de sus brazos y Sōma no necesitaba verla a la cara para saber que sus mejillas estaban más encendidas, que su sonrojo se extendía por su cuello y sus ojos lilas brillaban en deleite.

Ella inhaló el aroma de Sōma, (jabón y un toque de canela) y exhalo.

—Y-yo también te extrañe, _bakahira_ —su aliento produjo un cosquilleo en el cuello de Sōma, quien esbozó una sonrisa pequeña y dulce.

—No fue tan difícil decirlo, ¿verdad? —se burló.

—C-calla —bufó ella, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Yukihira.

Por aquella ocasión, lo dejaría tener aquella victoria.

Y para Sōma, no había placer mayor que obtener esas pequeñas victorias diarias de ella, claro está, eso sería hasta el día en que ella dijera que su comida era deliciosa.

Ese sería el día en que obtendría la mayor victoria de todas, pero mientras tanto, podía seguir ganando unas cuantas victorias de aquel tipo para su deleite personal.

 **—Fin—**

Con el tiempo encima, madre mía. Trate de que fuera más o menos desde el punto de vista de **Sōma** ( _?_ ) y este fue el resultado, lol.

No quise escribir sobre una victoria sobre los acontecimientos que están ocurriendo en el manga o **Erina** admitiendo que su comida es deliciosa, porque en verdad, creo que aún falta mucho para que ella lo admita como tal así que, ¿qué mejor que victorias personales en las que no siempre hay comida involucrada? Y wuala xD.

A pesar de haber sido escrito aprisa, espero de verdad que puedan disfrutar de este pequeño escrito y me permitan saber qué les ha parecido.

Sin extenderme mucho más, me despido...

¡Ja ne!

 _ **Octubre 27, 2017.**_


End file.
